The Girl with the Fiery Red Hair: The Sequel
by jilyshipper235
Summary: So, this is the sequel to The GIrl with the FIery Red Hair. This is James and Lily's life after Hogwarts up until the night they die:(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the sequel to The Girl with the Fiery Red Hair. I hope you enjoy it! Its kind of short but I didn't really know what to write, my next chapter will be longer. Im sorry I didn't post it yesterday like I said I was going to but I got really sick and I couldn't do anything. :(**

**Chapter 1**

**Lily's POV**

It has been a week sense Hogwarts ended. James parents wanted to move to a smaller house so they are allowing James and me to live in their old one.

The house is so large, it still amazes me. James and I have been doing great. We made a date for our wedding: June first, of next year. We decided this date because that is the date James proposed to me.

I hate planning stuff like this so I am allowing Alice to do it all, but not to go overboard. She was so excited when I told her she could plan it.

Alice and Frank are also getting married, but in September. They said sense they have been dating for so long, they want to get married as soon as possible. Sense Alice is planning my wedding, Alice is allowing her mom to plan hers.

Marlene and Sirius are still together and are happier than ever. They moved in together but they don't want to get married yet.

Mary and Remus got together but I don't know if it is going to last.

"Lily, are you coming?" James asked me as we were leaving the house to go to the Order. It was our first meeting there and Dumbledore was going to explain how everything works.

James and I have been in a couple missions as Aurors. Dumbledore was going to tell all the Aurors how it was going to work with the Order.

We apparated from our house to where the Order was. When we walked in I got trampled with hugs and so did James.

"Omigod, Lily I have not seen you sense Hogwarts ended and I am going crazy!" Marlene yelled as she hugged me. We all laughed.

After everyone said their "Hellos" Dumbledore got out attention.

"Hello, everyone. Its nice to see you all again. I would like to talk about what being in the Order means for everyone. Being in the Order, you have the exact same duties as Aurors do. Except not full time." Dumbledore explained how everything will work and how it is going to go. Then he turned to James and I. "So, when is the wedding?" he asks gleefully. James and I chuckle.

"Um, June first of next year." I answer. Everyone claps and smiles.

After talking for a while everyone gets to go home and James and I get some alone time.

"James. Have I ever told you have much I love you?" I asked him, looking up at hi as my head is on his chest and we are sitting on the couch, relaxing.

"There is no need; I know how much you love me." James and I giggle. I sigh.

"I hope this Wizarding war gets over soon. I am getting sick and tired of hearing all the news of the deaths." I tell him, sitting up.

"Yes, I know me too. Its so sad how many people are loosing their families? And. Ugh, I do not know what I would ever do without you, Lily." James said to me looking me in the eye.

"Well," I say standing up. "Lets have some fun!" I exclaim. I run to the closet and grab some brooms.

"But, I thought you cant fly?" James said grabbing one of the brooms I got.

"Doesn't mean I cant try!"I said in a challenging voice. I ran outside and James was right behind me. I quickly got on my broom and raced up into the air. Once I was in the air, I slipped off the broom but was hanging by my hands so I could get back on. James and I raced around for hours, obviously James was better than me but I don't care, as long as he is having fun. We were laughing and playing around.

After three hours or so James and I decided to go inside. This is the part that I have been dreading the entire time; the landing. I have never been able to appropriately land when I get off of a broom.

"Have your wand out, just in case!" James yelled from the ground knowing I have trouble with landing. I went to my pocket to grab my wand but it wasn't there; I had left it in the house.

"James! I don't have my wand!" I yelled back down, panicky. He went to his pocket and grabbed him wand. He nodded telling me it was OK to go.

I instantly lowered the broom, a little faster than I liked. I could feel myself slipping off the broom. Suddenly my legs let go of their grip and I was falling. I screamed. Once I was about a foot off the ground James lowed me down and I hit the ground softly.

James came quickly to my side and lowered down so his face was right in front of mine.

"Are you, OK?" He asked.

"Ha, yeah, im fine I just bumped my head.

"will this make it better?" He asked and came down and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this chapter in better than the last one ;) I almost reached it to 2,000 words! If you guys like longerish chapters like this and want me to post chapters more than 2,000 words please Review and tell me, thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

**James' POV**

It is now September and it has been three months sense Hogwarts ended. We have not been called in for a mission yet, but that's just because we just got out of school.

"We need to get to the Order." I said getting on his shoes and jacket.

"Why?" Lily asked getting her stuff on also.

"An emergency mission." I said walking out the door. "Dumbledore just sent me an owl." I grabbed Lily's hand and we apparated straight to the Order. Once we got there everyone was already waiting. Dumbledore spoke up.

"I know I have called everyone that is in the Order here today, but I am only going to send Potter, Evans, Black, Prewett and Longbottom. The rest of you will be here for when they come back. Hogwarts has just started so I need to get back to the castle. This mission is very simple but does involve Death Eaters, there are only three: Malfoy, Yaxley and…" Dumbledore looked at me. "Snape," He said with an apologetic look on his face. "Now, they are all at a muggle café in Surrey called Gracie's Gingersnap Café. Please be careful, because these are some of the most dangerous Death Eaters. If anything bad happens, please contact me immediately." Dumbledore quickly apparates back to the school.

"Come here, Lily." I told her after everyone had apparated to the café. I think in my head _Gracie's Gingersnap Café, Surrey._ I hear a pop and a weird feeling under my belly button and we are there. We end up in an ally right next to the Café, same with everyone else.

"Okay, lets go in." Lily tells everyone. We wall put our wands away but keep then in easy reach.

"Hi, may I help you?" A waitress came up to everyone.

"A table for five, please." Lily said kindly. The waitress brought us to a table and sat us down.

"Your server will be right with you." Lily smiles at her as the waitress walks away.

"Now, we need to keep a close eye out for Malfoy, Yaxley and… Snape." Lily had a little trouble saying Snapes name but I shook it off.

"Hi, my name is Katelyn, may I take your order?" A teenage girl comes over to us, not looking happy and not as preppy as our last waitress.

"Er, can I please have lemon water?" Lily asked kindly.

"Same." Everyone agreed, too caught up on trying to look for the Death Eaters.

"Guys! We have to look natural." Lily exclaimed looking at everyone.

"Lily!" I exclaimed in a whisper. I was facing the door and she was across from me so she couldn't see who just walked in. She turned around to look at the door.

"It's Bellatrix!" Alice exclaimed. She said it a little too loudly and she looked over. We all quickly ducked under the table until I said it was all clear; she had left the café.

"I thought Dumbledore said there was only three!" Frank said getting up with everyone else.

"I guess there is an unexpected guest." Sirius said, putting his hand on his wand in his pocket. We walked out of the café to see and empty street.

"Alice and Frank, go that way, Lily, Sirius and I will go this way." I said. We split up and Lily, Sirius and I walked to the left of the building door. We were now traveling down a long dark ally way.

_Snap!_

We all quickly pivoted to our right to where the sound came from. We started walking forward and saw that the path split in half.

"Ill go this way." Lily said pointing to the left of us.

"Then I am coming with you," I stated. "Sirius you will be alright by yourself, right?" Sirius nodded. "Send me your patronus if you need help." And we walked off in different directions.

Lily and I start to walk down the ally, wands out in ready position. We hear something crack around the corner in front of us. When we turn the corner we see no one other than the famous Severus Snape. Once he sees us he tries to back up but he is at a dead end.

"L-Lily!" He says in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" She asked in a very angry tone.

"T-The Dark Lord wanted us to come and find you," Snape answers, stuttering. "I was hoping I wasn't going to be the one to find you." He was looking Lily in her eyes. Then he noticed I was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked getting angry.

"Protecting my fiancé, thank you for asking." I said crossing my arms. Snape looked down at Lily's hand and saw the wedding ring. Sadness grew on his face.

"You are seriously marrying this blood-traitor?" Snape asks, gaining his courage back and looking at Lily.

"Yes, I am." Lily said grabbing my hand.

"_Crucio!_" Snape yelling pointing his wand at me. Instantly I felt a sharp extreme pain going all through my body. It was like knives were being stabbed in every single inch of skin. I was running out of air and I couldn't breathe. I was screaming so hard. On top of the all the stabbing pain, I could feel tear drop on my arms. I wanted to tell Lily I was Ok, I really did but no words would come out of my mouth. Suddenly all the pain had stopped and I could breathe again.

"James… James! Please wake up!" I could hear Lily yelling through her sobs. "_How_ could you _do_ this?! I love him! If you really truly care about me then you wouldn't have done this!" Lily yelled at Snape.

"Lily, he is such a git! How could you marry him?! Even through all the things he did to me _and_ you!"

"I love him! He is not the same James that we knew, and you obviously aren't the same Snape that I knew." I heard Lily say.

"Lily, please _don't_ marry him." Snape said warningly.

"Your opinion doesn't matter anymore, Snape." Lily says evilly.

"But, Lily! Do you not remember what he used to do to us?!" Snape begged.

"There is no _us _anymore. I have to admit, probably when I was nine I had a little crush on you but you _totally_ ruined it by becoming a Death Eater. Actually, I do have to thank you for something." Lily said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"W-what?" Snape stuttered, still taken aback by what lily had said.

"If it weren't for you, James and I would have never gotten together." This crossed the lines for Snape.

"_Cruci—"_

"_Stupefy!" _Lily was faster than Snape so he was outcold before he could even get the spell out. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Lily exclaimed. "Sirius! James needs help, Snape is out cold. Please follow my patronus to where we are." Next o heard a _whoosh_ indicating that the patronus had left.

When Lily and I first joined the Order, Dumbledore had told us that he made it so only Order members could talk to each other through their patronus'. It was very brilliant. All you had to do is cast your patronus and talk to it what you want it to say then it goes where you want it to go. It reminds me of a Howler.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed as I heard Sirius' footsteps approach.

"What happened?"Sirius asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Snape crucioed his for more than thirty seconds." Lily explained to him.

"That bloody, git!" Sirius yelled. I heard footsteps walk away from me. "Ugh!" I heard Sirius grunt. Im guessing that he kicked Snape's unconscious body.

Next thing I knew I was lying on my bed at my house. I fluttered my eyes as I stretched, opening them up.

"Oh, good you're awake," Lily said getting up and coming over to me. "You have been out cold for three days!"

"Three days?!" I quickly sat up but Lily pushed me down. I suddenly felt dizzy. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I heard voices and thought the bloody git might be finally awake." Sirius said laughing. I heard people chattering downstairs.

"Who else is here?" I asked, seeing that Sirius has a drink in his hand.

"Marlene, Alice and Frank, Moony and Wormtail, er, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey." Sirius answered.

"What is Madam Pomfrey doing here?" I asked confused.

"James, you were crucioed for more than thirty seconds, you could have been seriously hurt!" Lily exclaimed. I looked over to her and saw her eyes watering up.

"I heard you and Snapes fight." I said sitting up.

"Oh, well, lets forget about him." She said looking out the window.

"What did you guys fight about?" Sirius asked.

"Well, er, he asked me why I was marrying James and I kind of ticked him off." She said guiltily.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"I, um, thanked him for getting James and I together. I said if it weren't for him then James and I wouldn't be together." She let out one nervous laugh. "Then, he almost crucioed me also."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Lily! Now he is going to be so pissed off. You don't know what you have done!"

"Padfoot, calm down, she did it for a good reason." I defend Lily. I turned and smiled at her. She came over and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll let you get some rest, Sweety." Next thing I knew I was alone.

**Lily's POV**

"Sir, will James be OK?" I asked. He looked at Madam Promfrey.

"He will be just fine, Sweety. James is one strong boy, but he does get hurt… a lot." We all laugh at the comment Madam Pomfrey had made. After everyone left I made some tea and went up stairs. I handed it to James.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Lily." James said, sitting up.

"Oh, no problem. We have to get used to it anyways." I said, looking at my cup. James lifted up my chin with his finger

"Everything will be ok, Lily. I promise. If it is the last thing I have to do then I will make sure you stay safe." He promised me. I smiled. We both leaned in and kissed. After a couple minutes we finally broke apart. I climbed into bed with him, out my head into his chest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I watched the fifth Harry Potter last night… I hate seeing Sirius die. Especially after reading all these fanfics about him being young and at school:( I think it bothered me the most when Sirius died out of all of the deaths, all he wanted to do was protect Harry and let him have a good life for once! Also, I would like to apologize for all of my grammar. I have terrible grammar hahaha. At school I actually get all A's then there is my English grade: C+ XD haha it makes me so mad.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lily's POV**

"James?" I asked him. He was looking at the _Dailey Profit, _when he looked up from the paper I let out a chuckle.

"What?" He asked looking at himself. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, you just looked so much like my dad when you looked up. Especially how you have your glasses barely on your nose, just tops it all off." We both start laughing. It was the first good laugh that I have had in a while.

Things have been rough the last few months. Right now it is a cold winter day in January and it's the day right before my birthday. I'm not really that excited, but James seems to be ignoring it.

o.O.o

I just woke up. It's my birthday. I am nineteen years old now. I smile. Next thing I know I feel James' arms around me and he is kissing me.

"Happy Birthday, Lily dear." He says with a ear-to-ear smile on his face.

Once James and I get dressed we go out and have some brunch.

"Can I please have an orange juice for right now?" I ask the waitress and she nods. James whispers something to her before she leaves but I don't know what. When the lady comes back she has a bunch of co-workers with her all smiling.

"Happy… Birthday.. Happy… Birthday…. Happy… Birthday… to you!" Each time they say "Happy Birthday" they say it faster. I look at James and smile. The waitress all the way to the right puts a stack of pancakes on my placemat. I smile to her and say thank you. One they all leave I glare at James.

"Bloody James Potter. You know I hate attention." HE laughed and I smiled at him. He leans over the table and kisses me very lightly. He sits back down.

"You know you love me." He smiled.

We had a wonderful time and when we left the waitresses said "Happy Birthday". We got back to the house. When James turned on the light I got the biggest surprise ever.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, popping up in different places in our living room.

"Oh, my Merlin." I said in shock. Marlene raced up to me and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed. I looked around the room and saw a giant birthday cake with streamers and a pile of birthday presents in the corner.

I look around to see so many smiling faces. All from James, Marlene and Sirius, Alice and Frank, Mary, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mad-Eye Moody and surprisingly sitting in the corner, with a pouting look on her face and her arms crossed is my sister. Once I walk in she gets up and walks over to me.

"I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday'. I'm not staying." She said with an angry look on her face.

"Why?" I asked, still surprised she was here.

"I am _not_ staying here with a bunch of freaks!" She exclaimed and stomps out of my house.

"Well, that was pleasant." Sirius said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall said coming up to me and giving me a sweet old lady hug.

"Thank you, Professor." I said smiling. I turned to James and smiled.

"Oh, god how I love you." I said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"IIIIIIt's cake time, everyone!" Sirius yelled with open arms. Everyone started laughing and Sirius went and grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"Oh, woah, let me take that," I said taking the big knife that Sirius grabbed away from him. "No one should ever allow you to use a knife. Ever." I said with the most serious face, then started laughing. Sirius put a pouty face on.

I went over and cut the cake. Man, that thing was big! James and Sirius both book a large piece and they started racing on who could eat it the fastest. I gave Marlene, Alice, Frank and Mary normal size pieces, while James came back for more complaining that he ate his cake too fast. I chuckled.

Peter and Remus both wanted big pieces but not the size of James' and Sirius'. I gave Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mad-Eye-Moody all small pieces because they were complaining that they were too old to eat cake. I grabbed a normal size for myself and went to sit with Marlene, Alice, Mary, James and Sirius.

"You guys are such pigs!" Alice exclaimed looking at James and Sirius.

"That's why I love them." I said, blowing a kiss to James.

"Hey! What about me?" Sirius yelled when I didn't blow a kiss to him. We all laughed.

"You have Marlene for that." I looked at her and she blew him a kiss. He smiled and he one back to her.

"OK, enough of this lovey dovey stuff." I quickly smeared cake on my lips and went over to James and gave him a big fat kiss right now his cheek, covering it with cake. I tried to run back to me seat but James had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed. He quickly took one of his hands off my waist, grabbed some cake from his plate and smashed it into my face. All the girls started laughing and so did Sirius.

I went back to my seat, grabbed some cake and threw it at Marlene.

"Oh, _no_ you didn't." She said trying to get the cake out of her hair.

"Oh, _yes_ she did." Sirius said in the same exact tone, waving his hand around.

Marlene was all done with her cake so she had to go over to the cake table. She grabbed a handful and threw it towards me. Bu, the cake didn't hit me, instead it hit Dumbledore square in the face. Everyone was so shocked. He slowly whipped the cake off of his face, grabbed some off of his and threw it back at Marlene, hitting her in the forehead.

"_Yes!_ Cake fight!" Sirius yelled getting up and grabbing cake.

All of the adults suddenly ducked under tables, except for Dumbledore who was enjoying the fun and throwing cake at his former students.

James noticed that his parents his behind one of the chairs, grabbed some cake and went over to them.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." They both turned around and James quickly pushed some cake into both of their faces, smearing it all over. I started laughing but quickly turned into fear as both of his parents went to the cake table and started throwing it at him.

James had a look of shock on his face while everyone was laughing. I went over to the table and grabbed a handful of cake.

"Heres some from me, too." I came up from behind him and smashed the cake into him face, smearing it all over. I laughed and he turned around and kissed me, now getting the cake on my face. Everyone started laughing.

I looked around to see Marlene and Sirius having a cake fight, Alice and Frank were, Professor McGonagall had come out from behind the chair and was throwing some at Dumbledore. Remus and Peter were throwing some at each other and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were smearing some on each other's face. Mad-Eye was still behind the couch, shaking his head disapprovingly at the scene in front of him.

Once all of the cake was gone, Sirius and James were eating cake off of themselves. Marlene, Alice, Mary, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Frank, Remus, Peter and Professor McGonagall were cleaning the cake off with napkins. Dumbledore was just sitting there smiling, with cake all over his face. I walked over to him.

"Uh, Sir?"

"Yes, Lily?" He looked up at me.

"Sorry if this sound rude, but why are you keeping the cake on your face?" I asked.

"I heard that its very soothing to have cake on your face." He answered very wisely. I let out a chuckle.

"Alright, Sir. You have fun with that." I laughed and walked away.

"Lily! You need to open your presents, _now!"_ Marlene exclaimed while she ran up to me.

"Alright, alright." I went over and grabbed a bag that was black and had a dog card inside.

"That's from me." Sirius said, smiling. I opened it up and it was a book that read. _How to Fly: A Book for Those Who Just Can't Fly! _I chuckled.

"Thanks, Sirius." I said putting it down. The presents went on for an hour. After I finished opening the presents everyone left.

"Well, that was fun." James said trying to pick up some cake so his House-Elf, Tinky, wouldn't have a heart attack.

After a while with cleaning up James and I sat down in the kitchen drinking some tea.

"Lily?" James spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Er, when do you want to have children?" James asked. I could see his face go red.

"Er, well, after we are married obviously. But I want you to myself for at least six months. Then we can have children." I said to him smiling. Next thing I knew Marlene, Alice and Mary were barging through my front door.

"Lily?" I heard Marlene yell. I raced to the front door.

"What? What?" I asked, panicky.

"You need to get a wedding dress." Mary said sternly, grabbing my hand. Before I could say anything she apparated to Diagon Ally. She pulled me into the dress shop.

"Oh, hello ladies, how many we help you?" She asked.

"Wedding dresses." Marlene said quickly.

"Ok, they are in the back. Have fun! And good luck with your wedding." The lady said as I was being drabbed into the back.

Once they saw all the wedding dresses, they looked through a few. By the time they were done looking I had about fifteen dresses in my hand.

This part of the store was very big. On the left side of the room was about six different racks of dresses with about one hundred dresses on them each. On the right side of the room were about ten dressing rooms. This part of the store was empty so it made it even better. Behind the dresses there is as small hallway leading to the storage room.

The first one I tried on was strapless. It was tight down my chest and puffed out at the waist. I stepped out and all of the girls shook their heads, I agreed. Within the next hour I tried on many different dresses. Some that stuck to my body all the way to my calf's and then puffed out; I could barely walk in it. I tried on ball-gown style and traditional style. I started to think that none of the dresses were for me.

When all the girls were done looking, I decided to go look. All of the dresses were separated by style. I wanted to get a traditional dress so I went over to the rack which was all the way in the back by the hallway. I looked through all of the dresses but they all looked the same. Just as I was about to give up, I saw a white cloth sticking out from the hallway. I started walking towards it. When I picked it up, I fell in love with it. This was the one for me.

I looked at the dress. It had spaghetti straps. It looked like it would be tight around my torso but it started to puff out at the hips. On the torso it has white lace on it and everyone now and then, when two lines touched on the lace, there was one sparkle. I loved it. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't too dull. Hopefully it would look good on me.

"How about this one?" I asked them. They told me to try it on. When I put it on I instantly feel in love with it all over again. I walked out of the dressing room smiling. The girls smiled and started nodding their head. Marlene was the first one to speak.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Lily Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lily's POV**

Today's the day. The day I become Lily Potter.

The past couple months have gone by past. James and I have been going on missions but luckily haven't bumped into Voldemort yet. We caught Sirius' brother, Regulus, and Sirius was on that mission with us. How he must have felt, tying up his own brother to go to Azkaban; that must not have been easy for Sirius.

James and I have barely missed the killing curse so many times; I'm surprised that we are still alive.

I slept over at Marlene's house last night because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride the day before the wedding and the day of the wedding until she walks down the aisle, for good luck.

Last night I had a little bachelorette party with Marlene, Alice and Mary. I picked Marlene as my Maid of Honor; we just have a connection between us that I and the other girls don't. I told them that they can be bridesmaids.

I haven't seen any of the decorations that Alice made because I want I to be a surprise.

I wake up and stretch. I think: _I am marrying James Potter today_.

I sit up and see that Marlene is still asleep but the other girls are awake. I see worried faces on Mary and Alice.

"What?" I ask.

"Er, Lily, please don't be mad but I have to tell you." Alice says. I quickly stand up in panic.

"_What_?"

"I invited your sister." Alice says with a apologetic look.

"Oh, she's not going to come anyways." I say, looking at the ground.

"You never know." Mary says getting up and going to the bathroom.

o.O.o

Once Marlene wakes p I go and make some coffee. When I get back in the room I hand then all a cup.

"Ok, so you have to be at the wedding at three, it is ten now so we should probably start to get ready." Marlene says looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's going to take that long?" I ask. I hate dressing up and getting my makeup done and getting my hair done, but today it will be all worth it.

"Yes," Alice says. "It took me four hours and you have way longer hair than I do." She says standing up to come over and play with my hair.

When it is all decided, Marlene is going to do my hair, Mary is going to do my makeup and Alice is going to help me get my dress on.

They do my hair first.

Once Marlene is done with my hair it is about twelve. I look in the mirror and I love my hair. My hair is in a low side bun with two small pieces hanging out in the front and Marlene curled them. The reason why it took so long was because Marlene curled all of my hair then put it into a bun so the bun looked kind of curly. She has also put some diamond circles into parts on my hair. I thought it looked beautiful

When we started my makeup every agreed that it should look natural. So we went through a bunch of colors of makeup for it to match my skin. Finally we found some. Mary put some foundation and on just a little bit of blush. She put some mascara on and some eyeliner and I was ready! All I had to do was get my shoes and dress on.

I looked at the clock and it read: _2:13_

"Oh, my Merlin! We are going to be late!" I yelled, running into the room that had my dress in it. Alice ran after me.

"Lily, calm down. You are just getting pre-wedding jitters." Alice put her hand on my shoulder. She calmly went and grabbed my dress. When she handed it to me I took a deep breath. I am ready for this.

Once I got my dress and shoes on, I went to show the girls.

"Lily, you look beautiful." Marlene said, smiling. All the girls got into their dresses. The dress was purple and went down to about the middle of their thighs. The dress clung to their bodies. They were all the same except for Marlene's dress had a pink slash in the idle of the torso going across her body sense she was the Maid Of Honor.

"Are we ready to go?" Marlene asked. We all nodded.

We all held hands and Marlene apparated us. We all agreed that Marlene should be the one to apparate because next to me she is the best and I am too nervous and I might mess up and someone might get splinched.

We landed in an ally way next to the church because I was getting married at a muggle church. Once I saw everyone starting to go in is when I started to get really nervous. My breathing starts to get heavier and my hands start to shake.

We walk in without anyone knowing—thank Merlin—and walk into the room that had a plaque on it that says: _Bride_. I walk in and sit down.

"Lily, you need to take deep breaths." Marlene says.

"You're right. I need to calm down. This is going to be the best day of my life." I tell them.

"In a couple of hours, you, Lily Evans, are going to be Lily Potter." Alice says, smiling. I let out a laugh.

"If someone had told me just three years ago that I would be marrying James Potter, I would have sent them to a mental hospital." The girls look at me confused. "It's a place where people who are mentally ill or who are absolutely crazy go." They look at me in realization.

"Ohhhh." They all say in a chorus. I look at the time. _2:58. _I hear a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" A deep voice asks.

"Yep, its all clear." Marlene says. I wasn't able to answer. Mr. Potter steps in.  
"Lily, its time." He says smiling.

"Wait! Who's leading Lily down the aisle?" Alice asks standing up quickly from her seat. Mr. Potter stands tall.

"I am," He smiles. He looks over at me and the smile vanishes a little. "Lily, everything will be alright. Just take a few deep breaths. I know you love James and James loves you. Trust me; he is in the same situation as you are right now." He walked over to me.

"Lily, are you ready?" Marlene asks me. I stand up, regaining my confidence.

"Yes, I am." I linked arms with Mr. Potter and let the girls go out in front of me. I see Mr. Potter give the pastor thumbs up and the flower girl starts walking down the aisle.

The flower girl is James' little cousin. She looks to be about eight years old. Next I see Marlene walking down the aisle, linking arms with Sirius. Then I see Mary walking down the aisle with Remus and poor Alice gets stuck with Peter. She looks so tall and thin next to the short and chubby boy. I take a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lily?" Mr. Potter asks me.

"Yes, I am positive." I say. I put on a smile and we start to walk down the aisle, slowly I may add.

I look at James. He has the biggest smile on his face. When I look into his eyes all my worries leave my body because at the end of the aisle is the guy of my dreams. All I want to do is run down the aisle towards him but I know I have to wait.

Once I finally get to James I grab his hand and Mr. Potter kisses my head. Even in my heals James is still a good five inches taller than me. I look up into his eyes and just fall into a trance.

"We are here today to bind together the love of Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans." The pastor starts talking. Finally after about ten minutes he gets to the "I dos". He turns to James.

"Please repeat," The Pastor says. "I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, through good days and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, James Potter, take you, Lily Evans, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, through good days and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." James repeats. He smiles at me once he is done. His smile isn't just a smile that you put on to take a picture or when you're with family you don't like, this smile is of true love. The pastor turns to me.

"Please repeat," The Pastor starts."I, Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, through good days and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Lily Evans, take you, James Potter, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, through good days and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Through this whole time I haven't stopped looking at James. This is the best day of my life.

"Ring bearer." The pastor calls. I look to my left and see one of James' other cousins, bringing the rings. James put my ring on and I put his ring on. We hold hands again.

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor closes the book. James and I start to kiss. I can feel sparks on my lips when we touch. After a while I remember that there is a crowd and break away, smiling. James and I walk down from the podium and walk down the aisle. Everyone is clapping and smiling. Everyone is having so much fun, not thinking about the war or worrying when they are going to die. It's a nice break from all the Voldemort talk.

James and I climb into a limo that is leading to where we are having our reception. I look at James and we smile at each other, then his smile vanishes quickly.

"What?" I ask frantically.

"What if this is a dream? What if this is not real and I am still back in sixth year when none of this happened?" He says worriedly. I pinch him. "Ow! Thank Merlin, its not a dream." He said, the smile coming back on his face and leaning in to kiss me.

Once we get to the reception we are both trampled with "Congratulations". Everyone is already here because the bride and groom are always the last ones to get to receptions.

Alice had booked a wizard photographer so once we got inside the building we got pulled to go and get pictures taken. We did all of the traditional bride and groom pictures. Some where we are kissing, some with his hands around my waist, some with us looking into each other's eyes. But there is one that I absolutely adore. In the middle is James and I laughing, I'm smiling at the camera while James is kissing my head. Next to James is Sirius doing bunny ears to James. Remus is next to Sirius laughing at him and Peter is just there smiling at the camera. On the other side of me is Marlene who is covering her face with her hands and every now and then peeking through her fingers to see if the picture is over because she hates to get her picture taken. Next to Marlene are Alice and Frank smiling into the camera like a happy couple and Mary is next to them just laughing at the whole situation. I know it's not a professional picture but it means so much to me.

After pictures James and I sit down at the bride and groom's table while people start to give speeches. Marlene is up first.

"Lily, you are my best friend. I do not know what I would do without you. Every sense first year you have been like a sister to me. If you all don't know, James and Lily were enemies until fifth or sixth year. All James would do is either play pranks on her or hex her best friend, Snape. But in sixth year they started to become friends. James started to grow up and he stopped hexing so many people. Then surprisingly in seventh year James got Head Boy. Everyone knows Head Boy and Head Girl gets to share a common room and what do you know Lily gets Head Girl.

" I guess all I am trying to say is if you didn't know Lily and James like Mary, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter or I do, you would have been very shocked that Lily and James got together. Just don't have fun you two," She winked at us. "Oh, Merlin, Sirius is rubbing off on me!" She shrugged and got down from the microphone, handing it to Sirius.

"Lily and James are the perfect couple. If anyone ever asks me about my experience at Hogwarts, all I would be able to tell them is that every single night starting during first year is James going on and on about Evans. He could be a real bloody git about it," Everyone laughed. "Oi, Lily, I will never be able to forgive you for all the pain and suffering you made this poor git go through trying to make up your mind," He said in a jokingly tone. "Have a great married life you guys!" He started to walk away but came back. "Prongs, you better not become a boring arsehole now that you are married." He left and James smiled at him. After Mary, Alice, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had made a speech (Peter had refused to go up) James was handed the mic.

"Oh, I have no clue what to say. My whole life was practically just told. Er, well I in seventh year was when Lily told me that she fancied me, but she didn't want to date because of the war. Sadly, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were taken from this world by none other than Voldemort and Lily had to stand there and be held by someone she trusted and watch them die right in front of her eyes. I have no idea how Lily made it through.

" When Lily had told me we couldn't date because she didn't want Voldemort to have another reason to hurt her, it sprung on me. The only way to defeat Voldemort is _with_ love. Yes, some loved ones die along the way. Then, after a very long speech," He glared at me but smiled. "Lily finally told me that she would be my girlfriend and look where we are now. No amount of time will be long enough; my love will never die for you, even if I do." He smiled at me and got down from the podium.

"I love you so much, James Potter." I said kissing my husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys!I hope you are liking the story so far! Er, just to let you know, they kinda did it last night, hahaha I was not going to write details to that just because… that's weird.**

**Chapter 5**

**James' POV**

I woke up and looked over at Lily. I thought back to what happened last night. We had just got back from the wedding and Lily and I, being newlyweds with no honey-moon wanted to make the night wonderful and we did it. It was so wonderful. I smiled. I could feel Lily stretch.

"Good morning, my lovely wife." I said kissing her head.

"Mmmm, hello." She stretched.

_Pop!_

"I know you two just got married but you need to answer—Oh my, Merlin! You guys are naked!" Sirius apparated right outside our door and walked in on Lily and I sitting up in bed. He quickly jumped to the floor once he saw that we were naked.

"Poor, Padfoot." I said.

"Don't 'poor, Padfoot' me! I am never going to get that image out of my head! You need to inform me or _something _when I am going to walk in on _stuff!_" Sirius exclaimed. He stood up, covering his eyes and started to back out of the room. He was too far to the left and smashed into the wall. "Oh, bloody hell!"

Once he was finally out Lily and I burst out laughing an got up to get dressed.

"That was not funny!" Sirius yelled from the other side of the door.

Once Lily and I were fully dressed we went downstairs. Sirius was lying down on the couch, facing the ceiling and he had his arms over his eyes.

"Prongsie, I love you but I never want to see you like that. Same with you Lily!" Sirius yelled as he heard Lily and I walking down the stairs.

"You're the one that walked in on us. Anyways, why did you come anyways?" Lily asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you that Dumbledore needed you urgently."

"Padfoot!" I immediately grabbed Lily's hand and apparated to the Order.

"I'm so sorry that we are late, Sir." Lily said, walking into the meeting room.

"It's OK, Lily but where is Sirius?" He asked with a smile on his face as if he knew what happened.

"Er, well, he kind of walked in on us." James said blushing. Everyone in the room suddenly burst out laughing. Then we heard a pop behind us.

"I may be Prongsie's best friend but I planned on _never_ seeing him like that… and don't even mention Lily!" Sirius said still shaking from the memory.

"OK, in serious matter, I need the two Potters," I smiled as he said "The two Potters". "The Longbottoms, Sirius and Remus to go on a very important mission. It is going to be very dangerous mission. I got an anonymous tip that Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, Malfoy and… Voldemort," I looked at Lily, she had a shocked look on her face. "They are in the mountains north of here, trying to recruit the giants.

"But, Sir, are you sure you want Lily to go?" I asked.

"Yes, she is one of our strongest fighters." Dumbledore says nonchalantly.

"But, I'm muggle-born." Lily spoke up.

"There is no need to worry right now, Lily. I don't think Voldemort will be killing today if he is trying to impress the giants." Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eye.

Lily and I finally gave in. Dumbledore gave Remus the coordination's, we all held hands and apparated to the mountains. When we landed, we were waist deep in snow and it was freezing. Dumbledore had given Alice an endless sack of warm clothes. We all walked out of the deep snow and put some clothes on.

"OK, James, Sirius and I will go this way," Lily pointed to the right. "And Alice, Frank and Remus, you go that way." Lily pointed to the left.

"OK, lets go." Remus said walking off to the left.

James, Sirius and I walked off to the right of us.

"Keep your wands in ready position." I said to them.

"Were you able to get them?" I heard a voice hiss. I put my hand on Sirius' chest to stop him. I put a finger up to my lip to keep them quiet.

"I heard something up there," I whispered. "Wait here." I quickly changed into a stag and ran up the hill to where I heard the voices. Once I got to the top I looked behind to see Lily and Sirius creeping up behind me to hind behind a tree.

I looked on the other side of the hill and saw three people: Snape, Bellatrix, and Voldemort. I walked along the edge of the hill pretending to look for grass while I was listening to their conversation.

"No, they need more convincing." I heard Voldemort hiss.

"Like what?" Bellatrix asked.

"We need to get them a present, or give them some magic. Tell them that we will not hurt them." Voldemort hissed. They were just about to leave when they heard a crack. I looked over and Sirius must have stepped on a twig. I heard him curse quietly.

"Come out! I know that you are here! Come out and face Lord Voldemort!" I heard Voldemort yell towards where Sirius and Lily were. He started walking towards them. Sirius looked around the tree and his face dropped.

"Ahh, its Dumbledore's twits. Is there another one?" Voldemort hissed, walking faster towards the tree. He walked to the other side of the tree that Sirius was on. "It's the Mudblood!" His voice sounded evil now. I looked at Snape and his face looked so nervous.

"If the Mudblood is here and so is that twit, where is James?" Bellatrix looked around.

"Snape, go look for him." Voldemort ordered.

"You will never find him!" Lily yelled at him. I looked over and saw the hurt in Snape's eyes as he looked down at Lily's hand and saw the wedding ring.

Once he started walking over here, I casually walked over to another patch of green poking out of the snow. When he walked by me I silently changed back into my human form and in my head thought, _stupefy_, and pointed my wand at Snape. Suddenly, he fell face first into the ground.

I walked over to a tree that was behind Voldemort. I thought in my head, _Expelliarmus, _Voldemort was way too strong for me; his wand fell on to the ground but didn't fly over to me. He picked up his wand from the ground and looked over to where I was. I quickly spun around the tree so he couldn't see me but I was too late. He started walking over to me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to where everyone was.

"That is very unprofessional, Dumbledore should check—"

_Crack!_

I looked at the top of the hill to see Alice, Frank and Remus ass standing there. Once they saw who was there they tried to make a run for it.

"Bellatrix, Yaxley, go get them." Voldemort said disapprovingly. Once they came back with all three of them, Voldemort grabbed Sirius and threw him next to me, same with Alice, Frank and Remus. He tied all of our hands together.

"Malfoy, go and grab the Mudblood." Voldemort ordered Malfoy.

"Don't touch her!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Oh, looky there, little Jamsie is trying to stick up for his little wifey, how cute." Voldemort said coldly. Everyone started cackling evily.

I looked over at Lily. The look in her eyes; I knew she had a plan. I wouldn't stop watching Lily incase I had to do something to help with her plan.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Voldemort was in front of the group of us sitting down. He was talking to us but I droned him out.

Lily closed her eyes, took a deep breath and when she opened them she turned around and kicked Malfoy in the place where it hurts. She started running over to me, she shoved Voldemort out of the way so he fell on he ground. While Voldemort was scrambling to get his wand Lily came over and touched my shoulder.

"I'm apparating!" Lily shouted. Everyone them as quickly as they could made it so they were touching one another. Then suddenly we were back at the Head courters of the Order of the Phoenix.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short and it is not my best. I was kind of sidetracked while I was writing it so there might be a few mess ups. Also, I have a tendency of when I am writing James' POV's I accidentally start to write it as Lily's POV, I don't know why, I actually write more chapters with James' POV, I try to catch myself but sometimes I just miss them so I am sorry if I have ever confused you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I have been kind of depressed about how Cory Monteith died on July 13th. If you guys don't know him, he is one of the leads in Glee and I was like in love with him:( But anyways, here is a chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Lily's POV**

All of a sudden I could feel something below by belly-button and then I was back at the Order.

"James!" I called trying to look for him in the group of Order Members gathered around me, frantically hugging each other. I saw him and ran to him.

"Oh, James! You could have died!"

"I know Lily, but I didn't." James reassured me, hugging me back.

"I am glad you are all back, safe and sound but we need to take this seriously!" Mad-eye said walking into the room.

"Mad-eye is right. That mission was supposed to be just a couple of Death Eaters and we barely got out with our life." Frank spoke up. I looked over at him and he was holding a crying Alice in his arms. I looked over at Sirius who had shock written on his face.

"OK, OK, guys! Man up!

"I am glad you are all back, safe and sound but we need to take this seriously!" Mad-eye said walking into the room.

"Mad-eye is right. That mission was supposed to be just a couple of Death Eaters and we barely got out with our life." Frank spoke up. I looked over at him and he was holding a crying Alice in his arms. I looked over at Sirius who had shock written on his face.

"OK, OK, guys! Man up! Yes! We bumped into Voldemort but shouldn't that be a good thing?" James had let go of me and was now giving the group of pep talk. "In my mind, running into Voldemort is a _good_ thing! That means that we know who his strongest Death eaters are and we know who he brings when he goes somewhere. That means that if we find a way to take down his most valuable Death Eaters then we are a step closer to finishing this bloody war!" I looked around the room and everyone now had a smile on confidence on their faces. James was always great at giving pep talks.

"Ok, James is right. We need to find a way to get around Bellatrix, Malfoy, Yaxley and—sorry Lily—Snape," Dumbledore had said looking at me apologetically. "Now I want you all to go home and get some rest. Please." He ordered us. I said "Goodbye" to everyone and I grabbed James' hand and we apparated home.

"That was close." James said sitting down on the couch. I walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

o.O.o

It has been about a year sense James and I got married. Nothing really has happened sense we encountered Voldemort that day in the forest. I think that it actually kind of scared him to see us there. Dumbledore hasn't really gotten any tips of Death Eaters being anywhere and if he did it was a false alarm. It is actually making me kind of nervous that we haven't heard from him at all because maybe he is planning a big outburst.

I am now nineteen and it is the spring of 1979.

I have been thinking the past couple weeks about what this house would be like with a little child running around the house. I have always wanted a kid sense I was a little girl. But is this the best time to have a kid? If James and I were to die, I wouldn't want to leave them all alone. Hopefully they would have Sirius or Marlene. But, if we weren't going to have a child now then when? Obviously Voldemort is getting stronger and if we haven't defeated him in a couple of years he will be so much stronger than he is right now. I need to talk to James.

I stood there for a good ten minutes, staring out of the window thinking.

"Lily? Are you OK?" James asked me. I turned around. He was sitting on the edge of the couch and was looking at me worriedly.

"James, we need to talk." I said to him, walking over to where he was sitting. He stood up in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Let's sit down," I said to him. We walked over to the couch and sat down. "James, I have been thinkin about having a child." I said to him.

"Like, us having a kid?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I mean if you think about it, it is the best time to have one. With Voldemort getting stronger by the minute—"

"Say no more, I agree." James interrupted me.

"W-What?" I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I want a kid." He said with a smile on his face. I hugged him tightly with a huge smile on my face and tears slowly running down it with happiness.

James started kissing me. Next thing we knew we were in our bed with the door closed and things kept going on from there.

o.O.o

It was the day after James and I had done it. We really wanted to have a baby as soon as we could. It has been so hectic the past year with everyone dying left and right. James' parents died right after our encounter with Voldemort because they had a muggle disease called Cancer and it is very deadly. James got over it quicker than I did and I was happy about that; I hated to see him sad.

None of our friends have died yet and I am glad of that. I want to make the rest of our time together the best.

Right now I was walking down Diagon Ally to a department store that sold pregnancy texts. I was with Marlene. First she is my best friend and also I had no clue where to go and she did apparently.

"Er, Marlene, how exactly do you know that they sell them here?" I asked Marlene as we stood outside of the store.

"Oh, right after we graduated Hogwarts Sirius and I got a little excited and I thought I was pregnant but it was a false alarm." She said casually then realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Marlene! When were you going to tell me this?" I asked, shocked.

"Er, I wasn't." she said with an innocent look. I shook my head but smiled. We walked into the store. I followed Marlene to where they were and I looked at them.

"Why is it a liquid?" I asked her as I looked at them.

"How else would it be?" She looked at me confused.

"Well, in the muggle world you have to pee on this stick thing and—"

"Say no more, TMI." She interrupted me laughing. She picked one up and we walked to the counter.

"Oh, is something hoping they are expecting?" the lady at the counter asked, smiling, and looking at Marlene.

"Not me, she is." Marlene pointed to me and I smiled awkwardly.

We left the store and apparated back home. Once we walked in I saw James sitting on the couch, reading the _Daily Profit_. He quickly stood up when he noticed I walked in.

"James, go over to Sirius'; we don't need you here if she isn't pregnant." Marlene said pointing to the fireplace.

"But—"

"Go!" She said sternly, interrupting him. He started walking towards me; he kissed my cheek, gave me a hug and walked to the fireplace and disappeared quickly in green smoke. I looked at Marlene and she smiled. We walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So I just have to drink this?" I asked her.

"Yes, and it will tell you if you are pregnant, it will tell you if it is a boy or girl, the month it is going to be born." She informed me.

I opened up the bottle and quickly drank the potion inside. I just wanted to get this over with. The bottle started to shake and when it stopped words slowly formed on the side.

_Pregnant_

_Girl_

_December_

_We have informed the Healers at St. Mungos and you will be getting a letter by owl telling you when your appointment will be. Thank you. Congratulations._

"Oh, my, Merlin." I said with my mouth wide open.

"Are you?!" Marlene asked excitedly.

"I-I'm pregnant!" I looked up from the bottle and smiled at her. She got up and ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulations!" She exclaimed.

"I have to tell James!" I quickly got up, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and Marlene stepped in with me.

"Sirius Black's flat." I said and we disappeared into green flames.

o.O.o

When I had told James he was so happy. That night he gave a speech to my belly before we went to bed. I had got a letter telling me that I had an appointment to see the Baby Healer in a month.

It has been a month now and I am seeing the healer today. Today's checkup was to make sure the baby was OK and nothing was wrong with her. I only had morning sickness for about three weeks after I found out I was pregnant and I was kind of nervous.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. How may I help you?" The lady asked at the front desk as we walked in.

"Yes, er, I am here for an appointment to see the Baby Healer." I said to her.

"Oh, how sweet," a smile grew on her face. "Well go down the hall and take the stairs down to the basement." She smiled, pointing to her left.

James and I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the basement. We sat down in the waiting room. In about ten minutes a Healer came through the door separating the waiting room and the Healer's offices. She looked down at her clipboard without looking up.

"Lily and James Potter?" Said a familiar voice. The Healer looked up and it was Mary.

"Mary!" I yelled, standing up and running to give her a hug.

"Its Healer MacDonald to you, missy." She laughed. "Hi, James." She smiled. "Well, come on back." She said waving her hand gesturing us to follow her. I took and a deep breath and James grabbed my hand.

Once we got into the room I sat down on the chair next to the monitor and James sat down in the chair next to me and Mary sat down in the chair on the other side of me. James was still holding my hand.

"Now, before we look at the baby I need to ask you some questions," She said looking down at her clipboard. "Have you been experiencing morning sickness?"

"I, er, well, the first three weeks after I found out I had it but t stopped last week and it is kind of worrying me.

"Ok, well, just because your morning sickness has stopped doesn't mean that there is anything bad. Your body may be getting used to the changes, but it also could mean that you have a miscarriage. But don't be worried." She told me seeing the look on my face.

"Have you guys had sex sense you found out you were pregnant?" She asked. I looked at James nervously. "I know it may be awkward but Lily you need to tell me."

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Ok, let's look at your baby!" She exclaimed. I could feel the grip from James' hand get tighter. Mary lifted up my shirt so my whole stomach was showing. Merlin, I was so pale.

Mary squirted some clear, green jell on my stomach and rubbed it around. She put something on it and a picture showed up on the screen. There was a small little baby in my stomach; it looked a little bit like an alien. I looked at Mary and the smile vanished on her face.

"What?" I asked her nervously. She pointed at the screen.

"You see how it's not beating like a heart beat?" She asked.

"What does that mean?" James asked standing up.

"I'm sorry guys, but Lily, you had a miscarriage." She looked at me sympathetically.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know some parts are kind of confusing. Like, I don't think they use the same monitors that we do but I didn't really know how to do that part. Also, I didn't really know how to describe their miscarriage because I don't really know how it happens haha but I hope you liked it anyways! Please don't judge :P, as always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**James' POV**

It's been about a month sense Lily and I had found she had a miscarriage. It has been hard. Lily was a little depressed afterwards. She's starting to get over it, but seeing her sad just kills me. Mary made an appointment to get the baby out of her stomach about a week after the appointment. I can't stand to see her so sad. I truly haven't seen her happy in a while.

Right now Lily and I were sitting on our couch snuggling, not talking or anything, just embracing each other. It was the middle of July and nothing has really happened. Suddenly I saw Sirius' owl fly up to our window. Lily must have seen it too because she stood up and went over to the owl and took the note out of its beak. She read it quickly.

"Sirius said Dumbledore needs us at the Order, immediately." Nervousness grew on her face. I started to walk towards the fire place but she grabbed my hand.

"James, I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting. I love you and you make me the happiest person in the world, even if I don't show it sometimes." She stood on her toes and kissed me.

"What was that for? Not that I don't like it or anything." I smiled.

"In case we don't make it out." And we disappeared into the fireplace.

When we got to the Order everyone was already there.

"Okay, everyone is here." Dumbledore said as Lily sat down and I stood next to her.

"Why are we here?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Sirius, our fears have come true. Voldemort has been planning a big invasion," Everyone gasped and he continued. "He is planning on killing off a whole school of muggles. The school is what you would call an Elementary school?" He looked at Lily to confirm. She nodded. "This school is for muggles who are younger than ten years old."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but where is the school?" Lily asked. I could hear fear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Lily but it is in Spinners End." Dumbledore answered. I looked at Lily; her eyes were tearing up.

"That's where I went to school! He can't do this!" Lily stood up.

"Lily, calm down, everything will be alright." I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That is why we need to get there now!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sense when do you care so much for children?" Marlene asked Sirius, letting out a laugh.

"I have always cared about the children!" Sirius exclaimed. "That is why I never hexed people younger than me." He smiled.

"Okay, people we need to go!" Mad-Eye exclaimed.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene, Longbottoms, Remus and Mad-Eye will go." Dumbledore told us.

"Okay, gather 'round." Mad-Eye said, summoning us to apparate with him.

We all held hands and suddenly popped up in an alley.

"Okay, the school is around the corner. James and Sirius: I want you two to form into your animagus'—"

"We aren't animagus'!" Sirius exclaimed, interrupting Mad-Eye.

"Oh, shut it, Black. We all know that you two and Peter Pettigrew are unregistered animagus'!" Mad-Eye smiled. "Anyways, you two will change and try to be on opposite sides of the school and look for the attack. The rest of us will go into the school and try to calmly tell them they are in danger and tell them to do and emergency lock down." Everyone nodded. I gave Lily a kiss.

"I love you, Lily, please be careful." I whispered to her.

"I will." She smiled and walked away. I quickly changed into a stag.

I looked over at where Sirius was and now there is a black, shaggy dog. We agreed that Sirius would stay here and I went to the other side of the school. I started cantering around the back of the school so no one would see me. I told Sirius that we should go to the sides of the school instead of the front and back so if they come they hopefully won't see us. Then Sirius added that I should be more towards the front on my side and he would be more towards the back of the school on his side.

Right next to me was a playground that looks pretty nice but it looks like it's overused. I started to graze on the grass below me but I was really keeping an eye on my surroundings.

Nothing happened for the next ten minutes then suddenly all of the window shutters of the classrooms that I could see were closing quickly and the lights were turning off. I heard a couple screams. The warning must have worked.

I really hope that Lily will be ok. Like I said I cannot stand to see her like this. She is so sad. We haven't properly snogged sense she found out and I miss her. We barely talk anymore because either one of us or both of us are called to the Order all day and then when we get home we just immediately go to bed, only saying good night to each other.

I really wanted to start a family with Lily. I was planning on making Sirius the godfather. I really wanted to name her Rose. When Lily had told me that she was a girl, that's the first thing that popped into my head. I wanted to be the best father. Lily's parents were great, but I was going to try my best and not be like them. Don't get me wrong, they were sweet and I know Lily love them so much. But, they didn't fully except Lily for who she was and didn't really do anything about Petunia bullying Lily either.

If my child happens to be a squib I would do anything to make them have a great life even thought they don't get to enjoy magic. I have seen cases where parents neglect their children because of that and it is completely wrong! Sometimes I don't understand how some parent's minds work.

While Lily went to the bathroom to cool down after Mary had told us that Lily had a miscarriage, Mary had told me that just because one baby died before it was born, doesn't mean that we won't be able to have one. She told me to keep trying because she knows that Lily loves me so much. Also, she warned me that Lily may act the way she has been lately. I asked her for how long and she said probably only about a month or so. Hopefully she will be happy again soon.

I was also thinking, I think I want more than one child. I know how it is to be an only child and it is very lonely. It is also very boring. Yes, Lily's sister was very cruel and mean to her so I feel bad that Lily got her as a sister, but when they were younger Lily said Petunia was her best friend. I never had a best friend like that, well besides Sirius but he is a best friend brother, not a blood related brother.

My parents had me when they were a little older. At first they didn't want to have a child but then they realized the house was too quiet. When my parents died it was because of cancer. It's a muggle disease and it is very dangerous. The doctor said it is rare for couples to both have cancer at the same time, but they did and they couldn't cure it. I really missed my parents but I had to be there for Dumbledore and the rest of them so I had to pull through it.

I really hope that Lily get better soon because to tell you the truth I really want to try again to have another kid. The thought of me being a father just made me smile. I have always secretly wanted to have a child and teach them all of my skills. Honestly I want a boy but I will take anything.

I really want our child to have Lily's eyes and Lily's hair, but Lily hates her hair color and to be truthful, I don't really like boys with red hair. I will put up with him or her having my hair color but I really don't want him or her to have it be so messy.

It has been about thirty minutes sense the lights went out in the classrooms. I was starting to get worried that Voldemort apparated into the school, that maybe everyone in there is dead. I gulped. A lump in my throat formed. There was screams from the little kids but it was only a couple and they were little so that must have been the outcome of their teachers being so frantic. Plus, I would have heard the yells of the curse from Voldemort. I was just being paranoid.

Now it has been an hour that we have been out here and I am starting to run out of grass. Also, I am starting to get full. Sometime soon someone is going to try to chase me and Sirius off and we wont be able to do the stake out.

Now it has been two hours. It is lunch time now and those kids must be starving. I take a chance, look around and change back into my human form.

"Expecto Patronum," I whisper and my patronus appears. "I have not seen anything yet, but don't think they are not coming. We had no clue what time they were coming anyways but it has to be during school hours so within the next three hours. It is lunch time now and those kids must be starving give them some crackers at least." I whispered to the stag. I told it to go to Remus and it disappeared.

A couple minutes later wolf patronus started running towards me. Once it got to me it spoke in a whisper. I could hear Remus' voice.

"Ok, we gave a couple boxes of crackers to each classroom. They should be here soon so be ready. No relaxing. Send me a quick patronus once you get any sign that they are here." The patronus finished and disappeared.

Thirty minutes after I got the patronus from Remus I heard multiple _pops_ to my left. I looked around the corner of the school to see the back of Voldemort's pale head in the alley way that we came in. My heart started to race and I quickly made a patronus.

"They are here, they apparated to the alley way that we did." I could hear that my voice was frantic.

Once I sent it I immediately made another to send to Sirius.

"They just apparated here. They are on your side of the school. They apparated to the same alley way as us. Stay outside and follow them in, I am going to go inside." I said as quickly as I could. When I sent it I got my wand in ready position and I apparated to the principals' office. Everyone was in there.

"He is talking to them right now. It will be at least a couple minutes. We need to be ready when they come in. I told Sirius to stay out there and to follow them in." I told everyone once I got everyone in my view.

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed. "What if they try to apparated into here?" Remus immediately put on charm on the school.

"Are you guys ready?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Wait, what is going on?" A little bald man spoke up from the corner. He was shaking front head to toe. I am guessing he is the principal.

"You are all in very grave danger. Please go into one of your classrooms," Remus demanded. The man ran out of the room nodding his head. Remus followed him. "I am going to put an enchantment on each of the doors so that no one can get into it except the one whom casted the spell. That means we only have the hall ways to fight and we have no place to run." We all agreed and he left.

Lily ran over to me.

"James, I am so scared. We barely made it out last time." She hugged me tightly.

"Lily, everything will be alright. We have a good chance of getting out of this," I told her, kissing her head. "Do you remember any of this school?"

"Yeah, one of my classrooms were over—" Lily was interrupted by the front door of the school slamming open. I quickly grabbed my wand out of my pocket and told Lily to do the same. We all got into out ready stance.

Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the school and started to cackle.

"Oh, looky there its wittle Dumbledore's minions." Voldemort came in right after her. After him were Snape , then Malfoy and Yaxley and Sirius snuck in behind them.

"And there is your Mudblood girlfriend, Snape." I heard Voldemort hiss. He lifted up his want. I quickly stepped in front of Lily.

"Don't. Touch. My. Wife," I said. My eyes were in slits. My heart was pumping fast; not because of being scared it was of hatred.

"Oh, looks like you have some competition for that Mudblood. You better kill that Blood-traitor off." Bellatrix spoke up, patting Snape on the back. I let a growl escape through my teeth.

"Sectumsempra!" I heard Snape hiss.

"James! Watch out!" Lily pushed me to the side and I fell to the ground.

"No, Lily!" I yelled as she shielded her head and twisted her body so the curse wouldn't hit her in the face. I looked at Snape and I could see that he was so scared and couldn't believe what he had just done. When I looked over at lily she was falling to the ground and clenching her back. I stood up, tears in my eyes. I ran to Lily. She was crying so hard. I looked at Snape.

"Look what you _did!_" I yelled at him pointing my finger. The tears were running down my face. "Look what you did to her!"

"James, you need to calm down." Remus said, putting a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Marlene! Apparate Lily back to Dumbledore, he is the only one that knows how to fix this." I ordered her. She nodded and ran to Lily. I looked at Sirius, still behind Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and nodded. He pointed his wand at Snape and suddenly Snape silently fell. Luckily no one noticed it besides the people in front of Voldemort.

I heard someone playing with a door handle then suddenly a door opened right next to Voldemort. I'm guessing it was one of the teachers. Voldemort quickly raised his wand.

"Get back in there, _NOW!" _I yelled at the teacher and she quickly slammed the door shut before Voldemort could get in.

As this was happening Sirius was silently stunning all of the Death Eaters behind Voldemort. He had just stunned Bellatrix, the last Death Eater standing, and Voldemort tried to speak to them.

"Go kill these guys off, Malfoy." He said without looking behind him. When Malfoy didn't answer he got angry and turned around and saw everyone on the ground except for Sirius.

"Go away, Voldemort, while you still have the chance." I said to him, holding my wand in ready position.

"That is The Dark Lord to you, Potter." He hissed.

"Do you really want to go against six trained aurors?" I challenged him. Fear flashed through Voldemort's eyes.

Voldemort quickly apparated out of the building. Remus gave me a high five and went to wake up the stunned Death Eaters still lying on the ground. Once they all woke up he spoke.

"Your master has left, now_ leave!_" Remus demanded. They all frantically looked around and as quick as a blink, apparated to where Voldemort was.

We all high-fived each other. Remus quickly took the enchantment off all of the doors. He told everyone that they were safe now and that they could continue classes.

"Guys! We have to get back to Lily!" I said quickly and apparated back to the Order.

"Is she ok?" I asked Marlene once everything came into view.

"Yeah, Dumbledore quickly fixed the cut but it was so bad that it left a mark and it is going to hurt for a little bit. I told Dumbledore it was meant for you and he said that must be why it was so bad." She chuckled.

"I am awake you know." Lily spoke up from behind me. I turned around to see Lily lying on one of the couches on her stomach. I laughed and walked over to her.

"Oh, Lily." I lightly kissed her head and accidentally placed my hand on her back.

"Merlin, James! It still hurts you know!" She smiled and I kissed her on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait guys. I don't know what happened. One thing I knew I had chapter and then my computer deleted it. I was really angry and I didn't feel like rewriting in. Then for the past week I was in Maine and time just got away from me. I mean for heavens sake I am starting school on Thursday! Grrrr. Well because you guys stuck with me I have an extra long chapter for you and I will post asap.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one in a while so er. I only own Harry potter in my dreams. So anything you have seen in this story that you can read in any of the Harry Potter books or on Harry Potter Wiki or anything that J.K. Rowling written is not mine. Sadly.**

**Lily's POV**

"Lily, wake up!" James yelled as he shook me awake. My eye's fluttered open. I yawned and looked over at James. He was smiling ear to ear and his eyes were wide. His face reminded me of the first time a third year went into Honeydukes.

"I was sleeping." I told him, smiling.

"It's a week until Christmas!" He exclaimed kissing me on the head and jumping out of bed.

"Oh, Merlin. You have been counting down the days for the past two weeks. I stopped doing that after my first year at Hogwarts." I lectured him.

"Well, obviously you are no fun because Christmas is the best day of the year!" He ran out of the room as he was pulling on pants.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I yelled to him down the stairs.

"I'm getting your present today." He came over to the bottom of the stairs, buttoning up his shirt and winked at me. He quickly ran up the stairs, kissed me on the cheek, said goodbye and ran out of the house.

I was glad that he wasn't going to be home today because I was also planning to get his Christmas presents.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled. It has been a month since James and I tried to have a baby again and everything has gone smoothly. It is going to be a baby boy and he is going to be born at the end of July.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I stretched my arms up cracking from stiffness.

I took about an hour to get dressed and get ready for the day. Today I was going to go back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore so I could get a couple special things for James.

As I was putting on my jacket Marlene popped into my living room.

"Ok, good you are here. Lets go." I told her. I grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogsmeade." I annunciated as best as I could. I threw the powder down and vanished in a flame of green.

I flew out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks. I stepped forward a bit and turned around and waited for Marlene. A couple seconds later she fell out of the fireplace, coughing.

"I'm not the best at landing." She laughed, brushing herself off.

"I can tell." I let out a laugh, helping Marlene.

"Why did we come here?" She asked.

"Dumbledore went to the Ministry and shut down the Floo Network for Hogwarts, just to be safe." I responded as I walked out to the cold wintery day.

Marlene and I trudged up to the Castle and walked in. The Castle was so beautifully decorated for Christmas. It was already lunch time so students were heading to the Great Hall after their morning classes. We started walking up the staircase towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. Evans?" I heard a voice call from behind me. Marlene and I turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" I called and we both walked up to each other and hugged.

"What brings you here today?" She asked, walking up the staircase with us.

"Oh, well I was going to ask Dumbledore if I could have the first Snitch that James caught when he switched to seeker and the first quaffle that he scored with when he was chaser. Also, a couple weeks ago I came here and gave him some galleons and asked him to look for a Oakshaft 79, I know James would love that."

"That's right, you two got married," McGonagall said pointing her finger and me. I nodded my head. "You know, Dumbledore and I made a bet on how long it was going to be before you two got together after he made you both Head Boy and Girl." She laughed.

"Sirius and I have been betting since first year." Marlene spoke up, laughing. We finally got to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, here is where I will let you go." McGonagall smiled and started walking away.

"Wait, Professor!" I called. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me the password?" I let out a couple awkward laughs and pointed to the gargoyles.

"Oh, fizzing whizbees!" She called, continuing walking. I turned to the gargoyle, said the password and they let us in.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, Ms. Mckinnon." Dumbledore waved over his desk. I smiled when he called me Mrs. Potter.

"Happy Christmas, Professor." Marlene said smiling.

"You guys are not going to school here anymore and you see me on a daily basis, please call me Dumbledore, no more Professor." He smiled.

"Ok, er, Dumbledore, I have to ask you something," I asked, walking closer to his desk. He nodded. "For Christmas I was hoping I could give James the first Snitch that he caught when he switched to seeker and the first quaffle that he scored with when he was a chaser. If that is not too much to ask?"

"Oh, what a wonderful present. If you give me a moment I will summon them for you." He stood up and walked over to us.

"Thank you, Pro—er, Dumbledore." I smiled awkwardly and he smiled back.

"Accio James' snitch and quaffle." Dumbledore walked over to the window. "Ah, I can see them coming."

"You named then after him?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, Lily. James was the best seeker and chaser this school has ever had. I am surprised he was only the quidditch captain for his last two years, but of course I don't make those calls," He winked at us then continued.

"Do you remember that game that James scored so many goals it beat the record for the amount of goals scored in one game?" Marlene and I nodded. "Well, after that I had then stop using that quaffle and I kept it in a safe place so no one would find it. Also, when James caught the snitch faster than he ever has before I had them stop using that and put it in the same place."

By now the quaffle and the snitch had flown in the room and Dumbledore had handed them to me.

"I also have one last question, and then I will go." I promised him. He chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Did you happen to find the Oakshaft 79?" He nodded. I smiled widely and couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you so much, Sir."

"Let me get it for you." He smiled and walked over to cabinet. He reversed a spell that kept it locked and opened it. There, sitting on the shelf was a very old looking broom with Oakshaft 79 written on the side, clearly. I smiled and went over to grab it.

"Thank you, Professor." He smiled politely.

"I told you to call me Dumbledore."

"Oops, sorry, it is going to take a little bit to get used to."

"Also, congratulations on the baby." He smiled and looked down at my stomach.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Happy Christmas and stay safe." I hugged him goodbye and left. We walked down to the Three Broomsticks. Some people eyed me weirdly for carrying the stuff that I am but I just ignored it.

We flooed back to my house and luckily James wasn't there. I quickly ran upstairs and put the stuff in the attic; James doesn't go up there and went downstairs to have some tea with Marlene.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Lily." Marlene spoke first when I sat down.

"I am very sorry. I have been so busy with getting everything ready for the baby and spending as much time with James as possible, you know with the baby coming along an the war. I get so scared every time he goes on a mission without me,"I looked down at my lap, tears forming. "I am not allowed to go on missions any more now that I am having a baby. Dumbledore told James he shouldn't go either but James refused." I added.

"When ever I see someone I get so scared it's the last time I am ever going to see them." Marlene looked down at her tea.

"How are you and Sirius doing?" I asked Marlene and I blew on the hot cup.

"Well, I moved into his flat that he has in Hogmeade. He actually keeps that place clean," She winked at me, smiling. "But, we have been too busy with our jobs and the Order to really do anything, but we are great. How was James when you told him you were pregnant again?"

"He was ecstatic, so excited." I told her smiling.

"What are you going to name him?"

"We have gotten down to Jake and Harry." I told her.

"I like Harry; Jake sounds too much like James." Marlene laughed.

"I agree but James is the one who chose out—"

I was suddenly interrupted by the front door slamming open and two guys wearing hoodies bustling in. Marlene and I quickly stood up and whipped our wands out of our pockets.

The two guys turned around so we could see their faces. It was James and Sirius. Their faces went from smiling to a straight face. James looked at my wand.

"Y-you startled us." I stuttered an apology. I could feel a stinging sensation in my foot and looked down. There was a gash on my foot that was bleeding and was covered in hot tea. I suddenly realized that when I stood up I dropped my cup and it shattered on my foot and cut it. I could see the broken cup around my feet. I put my wand away.

"Why are you two wearing hoodies?" Marlene asked, putting hers slowly back in her pocket.

"It's raining outside." Sirius said. I looked out the window. I couldn't tell if it was raining but the sky was looking dark and it was only two in the afternoon. Anyways, James and Sirius shouldn't be afraid of a little rain.

James looked down at my foot.

"Oh, jeese, Lily! Your foot." James walked into our kitchen and grabbed a paper towel, walked back over to me and cleaned up my foot. Why didn't he use magic? James would have always used magic. I looked at Marlene and she looked suspicious too.

I started looking around and something caught my eye. James' wand was in his back pocket. I looked at it more carefully and that was not James wand. Next thing I knew I heard the front door open.

o.O.o.

**James' POV**

I was walking up my driveway with Sirius and Remus behind me. I had just bought Lily a couple of Christmas presents; some for her, some for the baby.

"I hope Lily likes these presents." I said as I opened the door. Once I got in my heart dropped. I saw Lily sitting on the couch next to me, but I was standing at the door? Someone was using pollyjuice potion. I looked around the room and saw Marlene and Sirius in the kitchen but the real Sirius was next to me. I sensed danger.

Everyone in the room was looking at me. Lily had fear written across her face.

I quickly drew out my wand and I could hear that Sirius and Remus did the same. I gave Lily a look a panic and she quickly stood up and got her wand out from her back pocket and so did Marlene.

The two people who were impersonating Sirius and I realized what was happening and grabbed their wands. I looked at the Sirius that was in my kitchen. His hair was starting to grow and was turning blonde. I looked over at the James on my couch: His hair was starting to thin and his face was turning pale.

I looked back at the Sirius in my kitchen but now he was a different person. I recognized him from school. It was Yaxley. A Death Eater. This was a trap.

The Sirius that was next to me quickly yelled _stupefy_ and Yaxley fell to the ground. I looked over at Lily and she was frozen in fear. My eyes moved to the person next to her and It was no longer James Potter. Now, sitting right next to her was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

"Now isn't it James and Lily Potter. The Blood-Traitor and the Mudblood. The two that I have been looking for. The two that have gotten out of my grasp _twice_." Voldemort stood up and started walking around. He laughed.

"You don't want to do anything, Voldemort. There are five trained aurors right in front of you." Remus tried to reason. Voldemort looked around. A smile grew on his face. His eyes drew to Lily's stomach, his smile dropped and he disapparated right on the spot.


End file.
